1. Field
The present disclosure relates to sensor systems, more specifically to multi-condition sensor systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, high temperature alarm switches for alerting a high temperature condition utilize two separate switches (e.g., a temperature switch and a fault switch) which have independent diaphragms to indicate either an alarm or fault condition. Each switch is connected to a common pressure line, which is typically hermetic and contains a minimum normal pressure that can be set to be equivalent to the pressure at a certain temperature (e.g., about −65° F., but can be lower or higher). This pressure is enough to deform a diaphragm in the fault switch so it will create electrical continuity between the deformable diaphragm and a contact pin as long as this minimum pressure exists in the system.
If there is a leak in the system or pressure otherwise reduces below the minimum set pressure, the diaphragm will no longer be in electrical contact with its contact pin, and a fault can be determined. When a core (e.g., hydride) and/or gas in the system are heated to a calibrated pressure, the force of the expanded gas will cause the deformable diaphragm of the temperature switch to engage the contact pin indicating an alarm condition. When the high heat condition is removed, the deformable diaphragm will start to go back into its normal formed configuration and move away from the contact pin creating an open electrical circuit indicating that the high heat source has been removed.
Traditionally, in manufacturing such sensors, there is a high scrap rate and switches cannot be determined on what part number they can be used on until after they are made. Therefore excessive amounts of switches are made.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved sensor systems. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.